


Daylight

by pretty_odd_daydreamer



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Oscar Isaac Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_odd_daydreamer/pseuds/pretty_odd_daydreamer
Summary: “This is our last night but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep.'Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away…” - Maroon 5 [Daylight]
Relationships: Oscar Isaac/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there will be implicit "love making" but nothing too sinful. Lol. I hope you still enjoy it though ;)  
> 

“I’m tired Oscar.” you whisper as you take a seat at the edge of the bed, defeated, voice strained, hot tears spilling from both your eyes. “Whatever we do, we always find ourselves here, over and over again.”

“I know.” he replied weakly, leaning on the dresser across you, scared that if said too much he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears from just bursting out of him.

“We can’t keep doing the same things and expect a different result.”

His palm finds his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears, “What do you want to do?”

“What do I want?” you huff in pain, “I want you. I want to live a big, fantastic, amazing life with you. I want us to be happy.”

He looks at you, pain written all over his eyes as tears cascades down his face.

“But we can never be happy together, can’t we? At least not now and not like this. We’re causing each other too much pain that we never intended. We’re bringing each other down, and this. This. Us. It’s just not working anymore.” your voice cracks the way your heart is breaking inside of you. Head falling into your palms as you sob away the pain.

“But I love you.” he whispers.

You look up from your palms and see a man as broken as you are but trying his best to keep it together, “I do too… but I can’t just give up my life and who I am.”

“Then let me give up mine,” he declared, kneeling down in front of you, hands finding yours and holding on tightly.

You exhale and start shaking your head no, gently cupping his face between your hands, “No. Don’t. Don’t do that. Not for me. Not for anyone.”

“I’ll quit acting. Settle down here with you. I’ll find a job, do whatever.”

You trace the wrinkles on his eyes as your thumbs try to wipe his tears away, your hands and your mind trying to memorize every part of his beautiful face.

“You’ll never be happy here. Not really. And I don’t want you to wake up one day and resent me or the world because of all the things you’ve missed if you choose this,” you whispered, looking deeply into his eyes, “My dreams, this. This world might not be as big and bright as yours, but this, this is mine and I belong here. And I know that you try, but honey you don’t. You belong to the world. The world deserves to watch you do your magic, to hear your songs, to fall in love with your smile. You belong to your dreams my love, but you won’t find them here with me.”

His head falls down in defeat and he snakes his arms around your waist. Pulling you closer, his head resting on your chest and his arms tightly around you as he sobs his pains away. You rest your chin on his head and wrap your arms around him too, hands idly playing with the curls at the base of his nape, as you just let more of your tears flow. The both of you just stayed there, weeping and holding each other tight, until there were no more tears that were left to cry and it was time for him to leave. 

It has been two days since you ended things with probably the love of your life. Two days that somehow managed to feel like two years. During the day, you can manage to act normally, do the things you need to do, pretend that nothing hurts. It’s during the night that breaks you. When you’re all alone in your apartment, having reruns of the beautiful love that once lived there. You’ve always thought that it was the painful memories, the ugly fights, the harsh exchanges that would haunt you after the break up. But apparently not. Because it's the morning kisses, lazy Saturdays on the couch, light night cuddles that are playing over and over your head like a broken record that just won’t stop. 

If you lived in a perfect world, you and the rest of your apartment would be packed right now. Oscar’s flight is tomorrow at noon and if he had it his way you’d be leaving with him. But life isn’t perfect isn't it? We can’t always have it our way. Life can be brutal, more often than not, sacrifices and compromises must be made. Life isn't always happy either, sometimes melancholy seems to be it’s only friend. But deep in your heart you know that life could be beautiful too. Despite the sacrifices and compromises, the unhappiness and melancholy, and even if we can’t always have it our way, you know it can still give you treasures of moments, of people, of love that balances the evilness of it all. And that’s what you chose to hold on to, the beauty of what was and the hope of what still could be. But you wouldn’t deny the fact that you are heartbroken at the moment or that you miss him so badly.

It was almost midnight when you heard a knock come to your door. You take your phone lying on your bedside table to see if there were any missed calls or text messages, but you got nothing. So you grabbed your robe to cover yourself and got yourself to your door. You looked through the peephole and saw Oscar standing in front of your door. Unsure if you were just dreaming or hallucinating, you quickly unlock your door and open it. And there he was, really standing in front of you. You stare at him, mouth agape, on the verge of tears, unsure what you should say, and he just stares back.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“My plane leaves in the morning.”

“I know. I remember.” you whisper, trying to hold back your tears.

“I know we’ve made our decision. I know nothing can change that. But I miss you and I know I’ll miss you for the rest of my life. So if this is my last night here, I want to spend it with you.” he confesses, his voice strained and eyes starting to water, “If you’d let me. I promise to leave in the morning.”

You know better than this. You know you should’ve said no. You know that nothing about this could be a good idea. You know one last night together isn’t going to change anything and that temporary fixes isn’t what both of you need right now. But you also know that it’s what you both want so badly. So without any other word, you marched in front of him and just kissed him. You kissed him the way dehydrated men drink water for the first time, with passion and desperation. He was shocked at first, but quickly reciprocated. His hands found their way to your waist as he walked you back in your apartment, kicking the door shut behind him.

Your hands fumble through the layers that he was wearing, itching to take them all off. He was busy leaving trails of kisses on your neck that you know will leave a mark in the morning, as he walked the both of you back inside your bedroom. You both know this small house so well, that you can get to places even without the use of your eyes with ease. Before you knew it, you were both on your bed, tangled up in each other, crying incoherent strings of profanities and each other’s names out loud, not really caring whether people other than the two of you could hear or not. It wasn’t just some one last fuck, no. The two of you made love. It was passionate and desperate, but it was also sensual and delicate. As if both of you were trying to memorize each other. Every curve of each other’s body. Every sound that escapes from each other’s lips. Every taste, every scent, every piece of each other, you both tried to embed in your memories.

“I will always love you.” he whispered, as his fingers play with your hair, your head resting on his chest, “you know that right?”

You move your head slightly to look at him, your hand caressing his chiseled jaws, a small smile forming on your face, “I know… And I will always love you too.”

He leans in and kisses you before pulling you closer and tighter into him. Your bodies fit each other perfectly, as if you have always been meant to be by his side and he by yours. 

The two of you spent the rest of your time together like that. Still and in each other’s arms. Quiet, but awake. Not saying a word. Just hands drawing mindless shapes on each other’s skins until the daybreak spilled into your bedroom. He looked at the sunlight coming through and he knew it was time. You felt him sigh and you knew it too. So you shut your eyes close, pretending to be asleep, so you wouldn’t have to see him go. He looked at you and kissed the top of your head, before gently and carefully slipping away from you and the bed. You shift into a fetal position on your bed, trying your best to keep your eyes closed as you hear him shuffling through the clothes on the floor. 

Finally all dressed up, Oscar takes one last glance of you lying on your bed. Unsure if he should say something or just walk away. 

“I love you, my love.” his final whisper before finally leaving and walking out your door.

You let out the breath you didn’t know you’ve been holding and finally allowed yourself to cry. Letting your tears fall and crying yourself to sleep.

You wake up hours later with swollen eyes and a sore body. A groan escapes your lips as you try to get out of bed and put on whatever piece of clothing you can grab. You decided that a hot shower could probably help you, so you take one. You took some time in that steaming showering, flashes of last night and outbursts of tears kept interrupting you, keeping you paralyzed and out of yourself. But you were able to fight through and eventually get out of the bathroom. You made your way to the dresser and found something lying on top of it. It was something with a small piece of note. You picked it up and found out that it was a necklace with a tiny star pendant. You read the note it came with, and you couldn’t help but smile, even as the tears started to come, “I love you too, my love.”

_**I’ll keep dreaming of you, my love.** _

**_Until the day I can belong with you again._ **

**_~ O_ **


End file.
